Feelings
by Angel-Destiny
Summary: Feelings- Ayami has a crush on Gohan, and Gohan has a crush on Ayami. Until this new guy shows and takes Ayami to his place. Will Gohan save the girl he loves? R (romance, sexual content, swearing is warned for the romance!)
1. Who is the new boy?

Feelings- Ayami has a crush on Gohan, and Gohan has a crush on Ayami. Until this new guy shows and takes Ayami to his place. Will Gohan save the girl he loves? R (romance, sexual content, swearing is warned for the romance!)

Chapter 1 (Ayami's point of view)

7:15 A.M. Cherrylake high school. Ayami was walking to her locker, but she felt a hand on her shoulder. "Hm?" "Hi, cutie." Said Gohan, "Hi, Gohan. What's up?" asked Ayami. "Nothing, you?" "I'm fine, just tired." She yawned, "You know you look really cute like that. Of course you're always cute." He said. "Aww.. Gohan. Don't say stuff like that." They walked to Social studies. In class, "Today, class we have a new student, this is Shuyin Nagami. Sit by anyone you like." "Thanks, Mrs. Masaki." Said Shuyin. _She's prefect! So beautiful. Wonder what her name is?_ He thought, _Oh. Great! He's coming this way. I mean I don't even know this guy it's feels really strange being around a person like that. His eyes are pretty, _she thought. "May I sit with you?" Asked Shuyin

"Sure." "I'm Shuyin, and you are?" "Ayami." They both shook hands, "Such a pretty name. For a beautiful girl." She blushed, "Ok, class is dismissed early because a special event. Please read chapter 3 and 4 that's your homework. Oh, and Shuyin talk to me after class all right?" "Ok." _Ayami, I'm in love! Mmm, her hands are so soft. I want more, but I want to be with her so badly!_ Shuyin thought. After class "Hey, So Shuyin is sitting by you. Too bad it's not me." Said Gohan, "Jealous?" "No, I just wish we could sit by each other that's all." "Oh, I see. What's class you next?" "Umm. Chemistry." "Me too." "Well, then shall we go to class, then?" "Yeah. Let's go." He held my hand. Shuyin saw them walking together, "I will keep those to apart, as long I can. So that I can figure out a way to make Punk rock jealous." He laughed. 2 weeks later, Ayami was sleeping. "Where am I?" "Don't recognize this place?" "Who are you?" "Shuyin." He touched her hair, "Shuyin? You? Why am I here?" She questioned "Because I want you. To be with you every waking moment. You are so beautiful, Ayami." She had on a black dress. "This suit you well." _His eyes are so haunting. Blue like an ocean somehow. _Ayami thought "You know I can hear you're thoughts." He smiled. "What are you?" "I am this..." Shuyin changed into his demon form. "A demon, who is in love with a human." Find out on chapter 2!


	2. Chapter 2 love scene

Chapter 2 ( love scene)

"A demon?" "Yesss." He hissed, Shuyin changed back. He started kissing my neck, "You can't resist me forever. Don't push me away." He whispered, "You, just stay away from me. I don't want to wear this dress!" She yelled "I think it looks nice on you." Shuyin pulled the straps off her dress. Kissing her shoulders, Ayami closed her eyes. He started massaging her breast, pinching her nipples. Taking off the dress, Shuyin pulled down his boxers.

"This might hurt ok?" She nodded, he spread her legs apart making sure he was hitting the right spot he insert two fingers. He entered her slowly, Ayami gasped. Shuyin pick up the pace a bit, Ayami moaned loudly. He came inside her, still entering her. He was done with that. Made a bath for Ayami. "You really didn't have to do this for me." "I'll do anything for you, Aym." "That's my nick name. You can join me." "Ok." He climbed in the bathtub,

"It's not sore, is it?" He asked "A little I'll be ok." _I have to wake up is this real? I am dreaming?_ She thought, End of dream Ayami jumps out her bed. "Gosh, not again..."

"What not again?" Gohan asked, "Gohan! How long were you standing there?" "Oh, about 30 minutes. Gurl, what were you dreaming about? Shuyin?" Ayami blushed, "Yeah." "So, you like him?" "No, he likes me! And he lives 10 blocks down from here. And that's not good." "Ayami. We've been friends for how long now?" "It's been 8 years now." "Yeah. So, if you like him so much then go for it." "I don't like him, I like you! I mean I like you as friend..." Ayami blushed even more. "Ohhh, I got you there. Well, I've been wanting to do this." Gohan leaned over and kissed her. Ayami looked at her friend. "Your in a rock band and you've been playing it since you were a freshmen. I- Gohan kissed her again. Ayami wrapped her arms around him. They fell on the bed, "Ayami. I want you so bad. When I wrote "Dance with me" it was for you." AN: Oh, Gohan is in a rock band called "Saiyan Pride"

I wrote the lyrics so I'm using them in the story. Finish reading the story, "Gohan." He looked at her. And left. End of chapter 2!


End file.
